will you marry me !
by Egyptian Gleeks
Summary: the secrets won't be out from this room .


Sara Haleem : Blaine.

Sara Susu Mohamed : Britt.

Farah Mohamed: Kurt.

Ali Hamada: Santana

Fatma Nouaari : Sugre

Lojain Alaa : Rory

Zahra Ayoub : Sue

* * *

Blaine** " I love how we sing with each other"**

Santana **"Santana approves"**

_Kurt watching some old pictures at his little phone, Blaine stole a look at the picture._

Blaine **"my hair was in mess!"**

Kurt **"don't worry I like you anyway"**

_It was the picture from the second prom._

Santana **" No hair jell says Britney! #Sorry/Not sorry"**

_Blaine looks angry _…"**_no_**** way My hair jell … I'll be like Madosa"**

_Santana and Britt looking at Blaine in a weird look at his hair. _

_Sugar raised her hands …_**"May I sing !"**

Santana** "No sweets"**

Sugar** " I need to sing! "**

Britney "** Santana and I can sing"**

Suger** "Oh!..." **_evil face __**"**_** Alright alright people take a sit !****_"_**

_Everyone take their chairs and Santana and Brittany trying to not laugh._

Kurt**" go on sugar" **

Sugar **" Laaaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaaa laaaaaaaaaaaa woooooooooooooo jooooooooooooiii hoooooooooooooo a33333333333333 "**

_Kurt and Blaine in shock because they didn't listen to her before. Kurt with his open mouth , Blaine hit his heads with unbelievable look, Santana looking down and her hands on her ears with disappointed look and Brittany nodding !._

Kurt **" what was that?!"**

Blaine **"I can't my ears hurting me!"**

Sugar Bending **" Thank you thankssssss! I know that you all enjoyed it!"**

Brittany **" What I can't hear you I think I'm deaf "**

Santana **" You just destroyed music! You can't sing sweetie "**

Blaine trying to be normal **"Sugar, I think I love your trying to sing"**

Kurt" **Sugar you need to go now you're hurting my BF"**

Sugar** " Thanks mmh remind me of your name"** doing a weird moving with her head **" I'm Brittana's DAUGHTY!"**

Santana **" Truth's out"**

Brittany **" Ummm opps"**

Sugar **" I dooooo!"**

Blaine and Kurt at the same time **"what?!"**

Sugar looking around the room " **Ahhhhh this club is sooo awesome, I love you all "**

Santana **" Sugar! This was a secret" **

_Kurt and Blaine looking at each other with no understanding._

Sugar **" ehhhhhhh MACARENA!"**

Santana **" Ugh shut up this is serious"**

Blaine **" calm down Santana your secret won't get out of this room !"**

Santana nodded **"Okay"**

Blaine **" How that happened ?!"**

Sugar **" Say hi to candy motta! Isn't she beautiful! "**

The all room looked at the dog and then Sugar continues talking with each other.

Kurt **" Blaine, we don't need details"**

Blaine **"we need to know, Kurt"**

Santana and Brittany **" uhmmmm! "**

Kurt**" BLAINE!"**

Brittany" **Blaine, we aren't saying anything"**

Blaine looking at Sugar **" I'm confusing"**

Sugar **" Hahaha mmmh I don't know ask my moms "**

Santana**" Ok im gonna say it! Shut the heck up please"**

Blaine **" as you like guys I just want help"**

Sugar **" Badass mom !"**

Brittany**" Don't say it Santana"**

Santana **"I won't"**

Kurt cleaning his Throat **" Ahem! Change the issue?!"**

Sugar**" Alright alright noooo more.. Time up! "**

Blaine **" Sorry Britt I'm always the new guy here "**

Brittany and teas in her eyes **" It's okay. Aww don't be sad Blainely "**

Kurt hug Blaine **" Blaine! "**

Santana kisses Blaine on the check **"it's okay"**

Sugar **" I love you GAYS!"** …. **"Obviously your ears and busted because I worked that song like a hooker pole. "**

Blaine opened his mouth **"Okay"**

Santana want to shut Sugar's mouth but…

Sugar **" Check this!... I am a shining star. I am a shining star. I am a shining star. "**

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand because of what just heard, Santana and Brittany sitting there with nothing .

Suger **"Jesus! Holla!... uhmm sorry Aspergers"**

Rory waking in the room **"hi guys"**

Every one say hey back to him but Sugar jumped on him like a master! He took his chair and sit next to sugar holding hands .

Kurt **" Blaine, don't you think that we need to talk?"**

Blaine confusing " **uhhhmmm now ?!"**

Kurt " **well you didn't tell me about the whole gun thing so yesss"**

Blaine "**W-w-what gun ?!"**

Brittany **" Gun?! Blaine?!"**

Kurt **" remember what happened in school, Rachel just told me now! "**

Brittany **" Oh I get Kurt"**

Blaine "**Ohhh! well uhmm ,don't remind me"**

Santana **" Love you our little Blainey, what gun?!, Is Blaine a murder ?!"**

Brittany **" Oh yeah Santana I need to tell you something"**

Santana **" Holly f*ck he is?"**

Blaine looking at Santana with angry face **"Santana!"**

Brittany **" A gun went off at school and I was in the bathroom without anyone. And no Blaine isn't a murder and coach sue took the fall"**

Kurt **" I should've know about this earlier"**

Santana **"Brittany are you okk , Why didn't you tell meee, I'm so worried now"**

Blaine **" please don't remind me that feelings. Please. you have no idea how I was feel Kurt ! "**

Kurt**" I mean you should've told me to make it easy for him"**

Brittany start tearing**" I just don't want to think or talk about"**

Sugar**" I'm so much better than all of you "**

Kurt" **yeah because I didn't even know!"**

Santana **" Oh god! Britt why didn't you tell me about it!"**

Blaine start tearing too **" please Kurt don't make it hard to me ... I was dying inside** **there"**

Brittany **" Because neither of you would understand" **

Santana **" We would help you!"**

Kurt replay Santana **"yeah"**

Santana**" Britt your my gf! I should've known about it"**

Kurt **" anyway I'm sorry I wasn't there for you"**

Blaine and Brittany looking at each other and both of them trying to not cry.

Blaine with nerves **voice " you have no Idea how I was thinking in this room when this happened !"**

Brittany taking a step away from Santana **" I can't... I can't talk about this."** Crying** " I... Just... Ju- can't I'm- sor- so sorry "**

Blaine very crying and playing with his hands **"okay I'll be calm soon"**

Sugar **" what's going on in here!... do you want me to sin you something"**

Santana **" Hell nooo Sweetie no"**

Rory**" No no thanks sugar"**

Kurt looking at Blaine with understanding **" Sugar adults are talking now"**

Blaine trying to hide his eyes from Kurt **" sorry I should go"**

Kurt **"Blaine, wait calm down"**

Blaine **" Britt they don't care about what happened here! "**

Santana **" You are the ones who didn't tell us!"**

Kurt **" I'm sorry you're not talking about it anymore.. just calm down.. please don't go "**

Santana **" and it was terrible from you guys not telling us "**

Kurt **"Santana, not now"**

Rory trying to shut Sugar's mouth but he can't and she's pushing him away to be able to sing to them.

Sugar pushing Rory **" you know what? who cares what you think? Hmm ?"**

Blaine looking at the floor with his weak voice whispering to Kurt next to him **" I was under this piano Afraid to not see you again before I die and say I love you and I want to stay with you forever "**

Britttany calling Santana's name **" Santana I wrote you something that day…"** she looked back to her **"It basically said that I was sorry for anything that I did and if I ever made you mad I was so sorry. I love you forever Santana"**

Kurt and Santana in shock because they didn't understand what happened that way. Blaine and Brittany looking at the floor with sad face and tears in their eyes.

Kurt **" don't worry we'll be forever together"**

Santana **"** **That brought me tears! I love you forever too, we are end game I love you "**

Every couple hugs each other even though Sugar was hugging Rory with saying weird words! And then a huge group hug. Sugar is yelling and jumping!

Blaine **" so don't talk about this gun again, okaaaaaay ?"**

Kurt **"Sure"**

Santana**" Brittany you are my everything , but uhmmmmm…..** **I have something to tell you "**

Brittany** " Ok go ahead Santana"**

Santana **"I think this needs drums.."**

Everyone started drums on their legs or on the chair and saying **"ahhhhhhhhhh…"** but sugar's drums was different **"suuuuure! DAAAAAADAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAA"**

Santana gets down on one knee and opened little Box to Brittany .

Kurt **" omg omg omg omg omg omg!"**

Brittany **"OH MY GOD!"**

Santana **"Would you marry me ?"**

Brittany **"Yes yes a million times yes!"**

Santana crying with a smile **"Omg omg"**

Everyone is happy and laughing but Blaine, He start acting weird his nerves cute is showing and turned to red!

Kurt **" Aww that's so sweet, isn't it ,Blaine?"**

Blaine looking down **"uhmm yeah yeah"**

Santana** "I love you Brittany more than I've ever loved anyone in this world"**

Brittany **"Santana you have been my everything always and you always will be. I love you so much Santana"**

Sugar **"SAY YES GIRLS! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!"**

Kurt **"Can I be the wed planner"**

Santana **"Hh of course both of you"**

Brittany **"Kurt of course!"**

Sugar **"MAY I SINGIN THE WEDDING PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

Rory **"say yes"**

Santana **" sugar yesss"**

Kurt **" I'll sing a duet with Blaine"**

Santana **" Yeah a klaine duet will rock the wedding"**

Kurt **" how about (I just can't get enough)?"**

Santana looking at Blaine **"Blaine can you actually be happy for someone.."**

Blaine **" I am .."**

Rory **"Btw Blaine you don't look so happy"**

Blaine with a smile **" I'm so happy for you guys"**

Santana **" Yea very happy.."**

Kurt **" guys if Blaine has something wrong he would tell me okay"**

Blaine took his hands behind his back and look at the floor **" yeah of Course Kurt I'll tell you"**

Santana **" Sugar has to come do a comedy stand up and sing"**

Sugar **" I'll be there… I need Rory"**

Kurt **"Sugar and Rory duet"**

Blaine **" uhmmm yeah they'll be so cute"**

Kurt** " And the last solo is for the brides "**

Santana **" If kurt plan the wedding it will be fabilicious !"**

Kurt **" okay what song do you wanna sing? with your bride?"**

Santana **" me and britt?"**

Kurt nodded as Blaine said **" I think Britt have to choice"**

Santana " Maybe a thousand years!"

Blaine **"WoW!"**

Kurt **" Sugar choose a song too!"**

Sugar **" Gangnam Style! Or what the fox say!"**

Santana **" Hahaha cutee"**

Eveytime Kurt looking at Blaine, Blaine looking down . something is awkward between them . Blaine stills his hands behind his back and playing with little Box that took it from Santana after she took the rings …

Kurt **" Blaine I need to talk to you"**

Blaine **"uhmmm okay!"**

Kurt with his red face **" uhmm this is so weird, but...Would you..."**

Kurt took Blaine's Hands behind his back and, Kurt already in red face and his heave breathing looked at Blaine's eyes **" MARRY ME!"** Kurt said that and the all room get in silent mood Blaine with no breathing in fort of Kurt .

Kurt **" please say yes!"**

Santana **" AHHHHH omgg"**

Blaine **" I was uhmm want to say"**

Kurt **" Are you gonna marry me or not?"**

Blaine **" this Ring is ready to be on my finger ?"**

Sugar **" GET A ROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"**

Santana **"hahahahaha Sugar"**

Brittany **" Is that a yes?"**

Kurt **"you're killing me, Blaine"**

Sugar **" can you answer?!"**

Blaine **"yes. yes. Yes yes yes yes yes "**

Kurt **" Omg!"**

Sugar **" Klaine and Brittana are getting married"**

Santana **" Double wedding"**

Sugar **" WHERE IS MY RORY! find me my rory!"**

Kurt **" I'm getting married"**

Sugar **"I am awesome! I need to get married too. I'm jealous! "**

Rory **" Soo sugar...Some sound effects please guys" drums " Will u marry me?"**

Sugar **" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! #Ftw!"**

Rory **" Yaaaay I'm soo glad u agreed Love u soo much"**

Sugar **" I love you too! it's the best day of my life" " CHAMPAGNE IN THE HOUSEEE!"**

Kurt jumping " we have Lesbian's wed,Straight wed and Gay wed yay"

Sue walked in the room with red floors **" gays and gentlemen I'll have a wedding too"**

Kurt **"Omg! Sue"**

Rory **" Who will u marry sue?"**

Sugar **" she'll Marry herself!"**

Sue **" no one is better for sue than sue"**

Rory **" Wow sue, wow"**

Blaine **"Sue with Sue "**

The room with loud laughs and everyone with his love and getting married. They are having fun with their friends they smiled, cried and laughed with each other .

The best Family ever.


End file.
